


Underdogs

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, P!nk - Raise your glass, for my 150 followers special, request-prompt-thing, song-fic, yaaaass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request on tumblr via anon: "For the prompt, thilbo p!nk raise you glass <3"<br/>Thank you little anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdogs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3\. I wasn't so sure if it’s good enough, but for me the song always is some sort of encouragement to stay what you are and rub everyone your individuality and freakishness right under the nose :D  
> Links down there XD

   “Good Morning!” Bilbo’s teacher, Miss Galadriel said, smiling softly. She was a calm lady with long, white-blond hair and bright eyes. “Bilbo would you mind closing the door.” The surly haired boy went to close the door, when someone shoved past him. Thorin Durin stomped into the classroom five minutes late.

   “Sorry.” He grumbled and sat down in the back. Sighing, Miss Galadriel gave him a look and focused back on the class.

   “Thorin, would you mind listening?” She said a hint sharply, when she noticed that Thorin was doodling instead of listening.

   “Yes ma’am.” Was the only reply she got. Bilbo looked over his shoulder, only to find Thorin staring at him with his bright blue eyes. Shivering the small boy turned back. Thorin was one of the few punks on this school and Bilbo was a bit terrified of him. When he walked out after class, he went straight to his locker. But Azog had already spotted him.

Azog Gundabad was a boy with sickly white skin, bright red hair and pale blue eyes. He looked washed out, but there was a cruelty about him, that couldn’t be human. Loving to pick on the younger, weaker, the boy had usually ignored Bilbo like all the others. But last week, Mister Grey had let Bilbo correct Azog in class and this humiliation had to be punished in Azog’s eyes.

   “Where is the little bunny going?” The broad hand of Azog slammed into the locker above Bilbo’s head.

   “Home.” Bilbo said meekly, trying his best to avoid looking at the bully at all. But Azog was not in a playful mood today. Leaning forward, he took Bilbo’s chin in his hand.

   “I warn you…” He began, but a hand ripped him back. Thorin and his gang stood there, all glowering.

   “Get you hands off him.” Thorin snapped. Azog sneered at the tattooed boy and turned to leave, muttering loudly:

   “Dirty little freak.” But Thorin smiled coldly. The other’s walked away, leaving Bilbo and Thorin in the nearly empty corridor.

   “You fine?”

   “Ugh…yes I guess.” Bilbo clutched his bag. Thorin put one of his big hands on the boy’s shoulder.

   “He will come back.” The dark haired boy said calmly and Bilbo swallowed. He pushed his glasses up his nose. “If you don’t mind, I can look after you.”

   “Ugh…” Bilbo began. “Why would you do that?”

   “Because I want to. I hate Azog. But until now he has picked on those who can fight for themselves. You cannot fight.” Feeling a rush of emotions and a flush on his face, Bilbo stepped a bit back.

   “Thank you…” He whispered.

   “Come on, I’ll drive you home.” And when Thorin and Bilbo walked out of the school, the tiny brown haired reached out to capture the other’s hand and Thorin, to his surprise, let it happen.

 

The song: [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjVNlG5cZyQ)

The lyrics: [X](http://www.metrolyrics.com/raise-your-glass-lyrics-pink.html)

On tumblr: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/113433788944/for-the-prompt-thilbo-p-nk-raise-ur-glass)

The prompt-thing for my 150-followers special: [X](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/113056749959/omg-150-followers)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
